The invention is a holder for a computer keyboard, this holder being attached to a chair leg, where the chair leg can be a leg of a typical star-base office chair, a leg of a typical four-legged chair, an upright of a wheelchair, and an analogous member of other chairs.
People choose their work chair for various reasons--to fit their physical needs, their conditions of work, and their method of work and for ornamental appearance for example. Since physical needs, conditions of work, methods of work, and taste vary widely there is wide variation in work chairs which people prefer to use. The work chair preferred however may not fit with the requirements set by a work surface--the requirements of a computer keyboard for example. One solution is to devise a keyboard holder which can be attached to the work chairs which people chose and to make the holder adjustable to suit the wide range of requirements of people using keyboards. This solution is not suggested in prior art.
Several kinds of devices for holding a computer keyboard which are connected to a chair are shown in prior art. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,922 Cooper shows a specially constructed chair which has a computer workstation built into the chair. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,073 VanBeek shows a device for holding a keyboard in front of a chair so that the keyboard user will experience less repetitive stress damage. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,210 O'Brien shows a specially designed chair with a specially designed keyboard built into the chair also intended to reduce damage from repetitive stress. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,950 Crenshaw shows a computer workstation incorporated into a school desk. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,710 Dearing shows a specially designed chair with a keyboard holder built into the chair arm. None of these designs can be attached to the broad range of chairs which people might choose to suit their particular physical needs, conditions of work, methods of work, and taste.
Thus there is a need for a keyboard holder which can be attached easily to typical work chairs which people using keyboards choose to suit their particular requirements, wherein the keyboard holder itself can be adjusted easily by the person using the keyboard to suit their own particular requirements.